talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes 2016
As per usual, chaps, please enter your quotes into the right section. If anybody would get the joke, stick it into 'General Interest'; if only you and a group of friends would get it, pop it into 'In-Jokes'. Feel free to create new sub-headings for your class, I would have put them in except I didn't have the booklet am a lazy shit :3 TalesOfTheQuad.wikia.com would like to remind you to ACTUALLY FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ABOVE PLEASE. Some quotes which make no sense to the general population have been moved to the In-Jokes section, in the faint hopes that they make sense to SOMEBODY. Likewise, only in-jokes should be put in the in-jokes section. Add in quotes under whichever titles you think it fits. If you need to make a new subheading, e.g for a specific class, please use Sub-Heading 2 as otherwise the contents system will screw up. Also add your course if it's not here To avoid confusion as well, I suggest using a semicolon to differentiate quotes that are related Session 1 Courses Animal Psychology Astronomy Give it a shtir there, Cormac - Darragh There are child Sportalians here now so obviously the condom machines didn't work - Sarah I'm always dying on the inside - Kacper You pounded it, there's no coming back - Alex I'm a Somali pirate - Diarmuid Pluto is about the size of America and isn't America pretty much Earth - Brian I love the way your face is pink and shiny - Lisa Are you sexually attracted to chocolate? - Sarah There's clever, then there's CAT, then there's them - Ava (in reference to Summer Scholars) What do you call when a person tries to run away from a city full of velociraptors? ... escape velocity! - Alex The skirts were short and there were lots of Nazis - Eoghan It's called being a Jew... Oh wait, no -Sarah And she just popped out a sprog, as you do - Lauren I am your Daddy. You will now call me Daddy - David What do you call the thrusting of your marbles, asked Fionn. I'm fairly sure it's called rape, replied Alex My ego...fuck, I don't know - Sarah I don't think latex can handle being spacetimed - Eoghan I don't stare at man - David I feel like I'm in Auschwitz -Kacper This is the last time you can pound me in study - Brian I felt bad for a leaf yesterday....I was eating it - Lauren No one cares about naked people in Australia - Sarah .... I do - Diarmuid Japan is so weird - Eoghan, giggling to himself I still have a dongle - Lauren There's a waistcoat under this varsity - Ciara I liked constellations because I got to try - Ava I'm being assaulted by a yoghurt - Sarah Diarmuid (a Cork man) and an Arab man are walking in a desert. The Arab man stops, turns to Diarmuid and says "I'm going to build a city here". Diarmuid replies "Do boii" - Kevin (Sarah's boyfriend) They have rabies in France - Eoghan Can i have a go on your tiny one - Sarah (to David) You've got to know your ex's - Eoghan Just say spandex and balls - David And, like, this guy was gay for Jesus - Sarah Criminology: comparing Ctyi to the Irish prison system - Eoghan Pounding from a far, long distance pounding - Sarah Behavioural Psychology ''' '''Biotechnology Paleo people aren't human - Gavin Don't blame Trump for TB - Elizabeth Friends are food; either lonely or a cannibal - Ciara He dresses like a conspiracy theorist - Ciara It's not cheating if it's teamwork -Ciara and that's good science Toby the Friendly Ghost -Elizabeth I love me a good little child -Ellen Bodily violation -Rachel How satisfied are you? yes -Paul answering a survey Oh I like trees, I am a tree -Ellen It's not prostitution, it's entrepreneurship -Ciara Prostitution is Montgomery County Public School approved -Elizabeth Don't wear your leg -Gavin "Yet another example of women getting shafted by men" -Gavin The number of fucks we give equals the number of friends we have; So two? -Elizabeth then Ciara Irish problems: when u get more action from a potato than men -Ciara Don't support potato rape culture -Ciara "Elizabeth, did u ruin the tax system?" "yea, I was having a bad day" -Ciara then Elizabeth Downside of cannabalism, you don't have any friends -Elizabeth Come quick so u can stroke my potato -Elizabeth Netflix and stroke my potato -Ciara In the words of my favorite quote, you look like the shit -Ciara "and thats why he has herpes" "goals" -Ronan then Gavin The controversy of the day -Gavin Hey lemme show you my spinal cord, it'll get ye in the mood -Megan There are two types of bacterial meningitis, I will slice your face off -Elizabeth Is making someone eat something prostitution? Does that mean forcing them to eat it is rape? -Freddie Aggressively average -Elizabeth Statistically average -Ciara Teamwork make the toastable dreamwork -Ciara the Legend We should make something that discards naughty children; Thats called a gun -Elizabeth then Ciara To do the talking more betterly -Ciara It tastes like nonprofits -Ciara from Connor the legendary RA Maple Syrup Urine Disease, what the fuck is that -Gavin That whole famine thing -Gavin I love how your still a mess over the famine -Elizabeth I don't condone having kids with your brother or sister but... -Gavin Stop the cup violence 2k16 -Ciara Why is everything in the canteen a disappointment -Zac There's nothing wrong with needing help, Annabelle -random author harry potter lives in an orphanage except its one orphan in a family -Elizabeth soooo how bout them redskins -Elizabeth look im a trumpet *screeches* -Ellen yes its solitaire with 2 people -Ellen to Ronan I think the unspoken part of 'i think you're part of the Confederacy' is 'my hero' -Ciara to Elizabeth hey big boy -Daniel to Oisín night time dick time -Ellen and Megan you would be expensive as a hooker -Paul to Ciara caucasian not eurasian -Ciara im secretly black - Freddie "hello dale" "mmmmm" elizabeth then dale while eating ice cream You look good, how much do u cost? -ciara no ones ever asked you that before im surprised -ciara to aurora dont you get my romantic gesture? i put a little ginger in the bin for ya -daniel to elizabeth ronan lost his virginity to a shoe -a fact kenny chesney, have my children -ciara i love your mother, elizabeth -john the arc i feel like theres never enough hugs or photos or time -ellen Don't support potato rape culture - Ciara Elizabeth did you ruin the tax system- Ciara Yes I was having a bad day - Elizabeth That whole famine thing - Gavin I love how you're still a mess over the famine - Elizabeth There's nothing wrong with needing help Annabelle - random author Harry Potter lives in an orphanage except it's one orphan in a family - Elizabeth Sooooo how about them redskins - Elizabeth Look I'm a trumpet *screeches* - Ellen Yes it's solitaire with two people - Ellen I think the unspoken part of "I think you're part of the Confederacy" is "my hero" - Ciara Hey big boy - Daniel to Oisin Night time dick time - Ellen You would be expensive as a hooker - Paul to Ciara Caucasian not eurasian - Ciara I'm secretly black - Freddie Hello Dale *mmmmmm* - Elizabeth then Dale eating ice-cream You look good, how much do you cost? - Ciara to Aurora No ones ever asked you that before I"m surprised - Ciara to Aurora Don't you get my romantic gesture? I put a little ginger in the bin for you - Daniel to Elizabeth Ronan lost his virginity to a shoe - a fact Kenny Chesney have my children - Ciara I love your mother Elizabeth - John the ARC Get rekt Timmy - everyone "Banter banter" -Ellen "Fancy fancy" "Solid" -Elizabeth I feel like there's never enough hugs or photos or time - Ellen "Tank Madonna" -Gavin "Do you want me to get on all fours for you?" -Elizabeth "Whatcha doing down there Ellen?" "winky face" -Elizabeth; Ellen "Agreed" -Dale "You're such a Dennis" -Dale "He has the thing in his mouth all the time" Paul "It's the normal moistness of a finger" -Paul "That's a nice brand of tree, it's an oak, nice brand" -Dale "Here you, let's go" -Megan/Daniel (Megan when talking about sex, Daniel when squaring up) "It's all about finesse" -Paul (on blowjobs) "Keep still, I need wanking material" -Paul "Ronan just lost his virginity to a shoe" -Cormac "I have two phones, one for using, one for abusing" -Jesscia "Claire" "That's funny because you're from Clare" -Jessica and Kellie *Anytime Fergal did anything* "THAT'S MY ROOMMATE!!" -Cormac "I'm like Bill Cosby, you won't feel my penis inside you" -Paul "Make sure you don't stab the button"- Ellen "Bodily Violation" -Normal (nee Blonde) Rachel "I'm slowly getting harder" -Daniel "If you put it in his mouth he'll take it" -Megan "I enjoy scrotum" -Paul "But sometimes I do have diarrhoea" -Paul "I'm rubbing my dick on your towel" "HEY STOP RUBBING YOUR DICK ON MY TOWEL!" -Paul and Cormac "Stand up comedian... amirite?" -Cormac "I don't get people who don't like maths" -Cormac "The Alliance will live on" -Daniel, Megan, Kellie, Jessica "#Corley" -Megan "Nah brah I ain't about that life, Boxias got you" -Megan "You keep flexing during class" "All this talk about protein and muscles, I can't not flex" -Megan and Daniel "Fucking Gains" -Daniel "You can be my Designated Boob Watcher" -Megan to Cormac Computer Animation I love the sound of children screaming- Rebecca Mmm I love playing with balls - Seamus (and various others) How do I make a universe?! - Seamus AAAGH render you chicken fried fuck! -Rebecca Have you heard of the band Oingo Boingo? It's by Danny Elfman, the guy who makes music for Burton films. They have a lot of weird songs. Search up little girls! Actually, no, don't... - Rebecca Apparently, the makers of Surgeon Simulator have developed a Donald Trump Simulator - Rebecca Stimulator? - Maghnus That's a big British woman - Maghnus I love seals- they're like ocean doggies! - Rebecca Get loads of drugs, eat your sleep and don't do your school - Rebecca I don't just randomly stroke people Rebecca - Aislinn Putin daughter says: Eat Uranium daily! - Rebecca on Whiteboard Dr Booty? Is that Kim Kardashian's plastic surgeon? - Eoin I don't give into peer pressure when it's about alcohol or drugs, only when it's about hat taking - Eoin Law A Dabbing looks like everyone's smelling themselves - Colm Legalise donuts 2k16! - Jack 1, 2, 3, DAB! - Sinéad Apparently people are delicious, they taste like chicken - Alice Brian the Penguin is probably just a solid block of herpes at this point - Emmet Incest is wincest! - Everyone Like, stop rubbing yourselves? - Katie Any questions or queries? - Katie; I'm a queerie! - Alice A lot of people die quite often - Sinéad When it comes down to it, a child is just a pile of organs - Alice You're debating, you're not giving a TED talk - Jack Efficient suffering - Sinéad You can break the law but you can't break the sesh - Patrick (?) Suffering can help! - Kevin I beg you to propose the opposition - ??? *on the phone* Hello, daddy dearest! - Colm I don't think that's his father - Everyone Prostitution mostitution - Sinéad *Colm walks back in the room* Daddy tired him out - Reece Can you have a sugar mommy? - Alice; You haven't met my mother yet - Colm I AM NOT SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO MY FATHER! - Colm Every day is father's day for Colm - Reece *Starts singing can't help falling in love* - Sinéad Forget about mooting. We've got to start muting (the group chat) - Alice A civil parsnip - Sinéad I went to Germany to improve my gag reflex - Molly If you can't keep it in your pants, keep it in the family - Glenn I just came here for vegetable memes, not this violence - Killian This vegetable soup is very watery. I guess that's because humans are 20% water - Jack With organ donation you have the 2 Rs - Katie; What, reduce reuse recycle? - Alice I went to the doctor. We cool. -Kevin We need someone important to die! -? Yeah, someone here take one for the team. -? I said someone IMPORTANT. -? If you look at the reading we had for homework... - Reece; *groaaaans* - Everyone Don't leave your seat Colm! - Katie; I know, I'm just standing up - Colm If the refugee is in DP for >6 years we kill them and donate their organs! - ? Were fisticuffs like the 16th century version of fight club? - ? Caesar Bacteria - Colm A duvet of a blanket statement - Sinéad Every act which is not derived from absolute necessity is a tyrannosaurus - Sinéad I eat plain hobnobs cause I'm a basic bitch - Killian Take your glasses off, I'm into that - Aidan Omg this is my first quote! Big moment for me! - Aidan You speak too fast - ?; You think too slow - ? Pigs can get sunburnt! - Colm; Yeah it's called bacon - Emmet *writes down 'very satisfied' on the form - Molly; What, are you having an orgasm or something? - Aidan *feels Molly's hair bun and moans* - Aidan They push their stomachs out through their anus and then suck it back in - Sinéad A day without the sesh is a day too long for me - Oisin Aidan, shut up. - Everyone You've already filled up your men - Killian Maths Experience How can Henry please both his girlfriend and his boss at the same time? - Travelling Salesman video Given Kate, what is the probability of scumbag? One. - Darragh I may not be likeable, but I'm definitely memorable - Padraig S Proof or Pull? - Louis I want to see your Euler line - Kate This is why we need to kill ALL the vegans - Padraig S Who d'you want to kill? GHOST BUSTERS - Liam That's...almost great - Padraig C That's even less right than the last one! - Padraig C What's your favourite part of the course so far? The girls. - anonymous evaluation form response Winner winner, chicken dinner - 21 Jimmy your hemisphere - Padraig C; Is that a technical term? - James Just bang it out yourself - Padraig C Stars and bars, or plugs and holes - Padraig C; These sound like the names of really bad pornos - Kate I will fight any man here. And Darragh - Dylan Can you do it with Markov Chains? - Liam 'Medicine' "Americans are weird" -Mat *points at cardiogram* "And finally, the beat drops." -Mat "What do you call this heartbeat rhythm?" "A mess." "Fruit juice, you wouldn't understand." -everyone "This is Bob and he is just a brain stem" -Ed *a wild comic sans appears on the presentation* "Well that's slightly terrifying"-Mat "Living is a fatal disease" - Owen "Ok...." - Orlaith "Forget about the Kuru for a sec, is cannibalism ok? " - Gwen "Well it would probably damage your social life" - Nathan Social Psychology Too many soups spoil the broth - Zac We don't want you to get eaten by a dragon or fall down a rabbit hole! - Shauna (TA) Let's not talk about D&D - Shauna (TA) You've got peoples bits ''in you - Zac Say we just gave them all drugs - Alan (left our class... traitor) You can kill but you can't celebrate - TraitorAlan We had to speak the first yearsh - Aurora But... we can't kill people? - Alan I'm afraid of most things - Kate I appreciate the sarcasm, it feeds me - Alan Ah, sport, that thing I don't really know about - Shauna (TA) I can hear you, I know the voices and they aren't in my head this time! - Shauna I'm not drunk, I'm ''tired ''- Aurora Maybe by week three I can astronomically project and teleport - Shauna Coffee is the new diabetes - Zac The T stands for gay - Zac Everyone loves a good murder - Zac/Aurora You may not learn much social psych, but you will know obscure celebrities - Sadhbh (teacher) I convinced my friends to jump off piers and stuff - Little Zac If you just look sad and have lots of facts people will believe anything - Aurora I'm not a billion people - Alan Increase ''your ''GNP with cheerios! - Alan The shrimp is Bernie - Billy Oh my God! Hitler! We love you! - Aurora (this was taken out of context. I don't love Hitler I swear) You never hear anyone giving out about Boy Scouts- Billy The propaganda is that he hangs out with Boy Scouts, but the full picture is that he did 9/11 - Billy There's a bowtie out there for everyone - Ethan He and I are polar opposites aside from our opinions on pizza - Ethan Let's not analyse dear sweet bicycle man - Shauna She believes that you have to open a window to let out the thunder - Odhran Are witches a musical instrument? - Billy The coffee made him do it! - Zac ''"Family Shell-Shocked as Hitler-Defying Tortoise Dies" ''- headline / everyone Clickbait isn't journalism, it's organised bullshit - Billy You know how you find things in the most unlikely places? My wallet's in the fridge - Ethan Birds of a potato flock potato - Zac Zac/Aurora "Why would you want to boil custard?" Billy - "Because no one else has" Why not try ~Mediocrity~ - Alan Make me a kettle that boils honey - Billy Hey Sadhbh, let's think about that embarrassing thing you did in 1998 - Sadhbh's brain Throw the biggest party ever ~your funeral~ - Aurora On one hand he's a Nazi, but on the other hand his name alliterates - Luan (also a traitor) Just imagine celery is delicious - Sadhbh Like true commies, they even share accents - Niall What is the meme-ing of life? - Zac A life-proof Chinese person?! - Zac I'm not saying they'll be hit by the elite crack squad of spiders, but I am saying you'll never see them again - Shauna She can't leave, there's a bomb in her bag - Billy Ethan " Can we have a fight club?" Shauna "You already broke the first rule!" When you're at a dead end in your music career take loads of drugs - Alan Don't question it, just take your shirt off - Ethan I have to find Jesus and give his hat back - Ethan Yesterday he gave me his lab coat and his hat, I think we're in love - Ethan Stop removing people's clothing! - Odhran I've often looked a child and thought "wow that's an ugly child" - Billy I AM A MASSIVE DICK - Aurora Gerry Adams is a Jedi - Niall Controversial elderly gay marriage in Kerry! Fun! - Donal Fionn is a spider Nazi - Niall and Orla Where are all these chairs coming from? I swear they're breeding - Odhran Shauna "Burn it!" Aurora "Can we toast it?" You only have control of the upper half of my body - Ethan What's going on with you and Hitler?! - Orla to Aurora I regret...''everything ''- Aurora Ethan "I fall for it all the time" Sadhbh "Which one?" Ethan "The social one" Everyone "This is SOCIAL psych!" Compliment them, but don't take their clothes - Zac Be a beautiful man - Billy Niall "No, I always get consistently bad teachers" Sadhbh "Wow thanks so much" I ''love bitching about people - Billy And then Hitler came along like "Hey I can make Germany great again!" - Emma I have carpet burn on my butt from these chairs - Aurora Ethan "Billy come back to bed" Billy, on phone "No, I can't, I asked my RA" I don't like old people but I like looking at them from afar - Aurora I bet they don't have discos very often in Galway - Niall, said with utmost distaste Zac, I swear to god if I see my first dick through you, you're dead - Aurora Wait, I can poison people with potatoes?! - Ethan Three by three is a small forest - Zac Ethan likes to keep flirting with his mom then - Niall Party with Jesus! Woooo! - Sadhbh This has become more about cracking and less about gender - Billy I hope your dimples fall off your face - Georgia Aurora "It looks like a stethoscope" Ethan "That's because you need it to check my heart" Zac stop flirting with the caterpillar!!- Aurora Just eat it don't question it - Niall You don't want just any raptors... you want snow raptors! - Shauna *sees shirtless sportalians* There are loads of sexy men outside if anyone wants to take one - Billy Men do the dabbing in the house - Billy Who put party with Jesus in the male table - Ethan Men have penises, most of the time - Billy Why are there just sad potatoes - Aurora Ahhhh that's a different sensation - Billy The sad potatoes crashed my computer - Ethan Aurora "If we need more confederates we can ask the sportalians to do it, because it'll improve their English and that's what they're here for" Billy "No, they're here to fuck bitches and waste money" I don't remember when I became a lizard - Shauna I treat everyone as a xylophone - Ethan Did you just make a tinfoil speedo? - Ethan to Niall I went to the store and bought slaves, freedom, capitalism, lots of conspiracy theories, raspberries, and a sense of nationalistic pride - Billy, Ethan, Donal, Aurora, Zac, and Niall I'm the purple teletubby - Billy *Aurora flips glasses* You look like a moose! - Billy Ailbhe "We need to get more information" Billy "You need to get a life" I exceeded the word limit by 18 million with dab - Niall We need 8 DENNIS and 4 HAROLD - Billy Billy, is ROGER part of HAROLD? - Sofia I think I am ''this worm - Sofia Thou shalt not love Hitler - Ethan It's like sleeping on clouds if clouds were warm and made of meat - Ethan You got money down my crotch - Ethan Aurora "I have zero upper body strength" Ethan "I have three" Ethan "But then you're sad and lonely and have 13 cats!" Aurora "Hey! I only have 3 cats!!" Billy "What happened to your other kidney?" Steph "I got bored" I'm going to a herpes civilization forest - Zac Wasabi wa American - Ethan I'm not going to bite my toenails - Ethan Rogald the spreadsheets, I ship it - Ethan *looks at baby* that's an ugly child - Billy I'm the imaginary boyfriend - Aurora Have fun, don't become a bear because bears are terrifying - Donal Nice long distance pelvis thrust Zac - Ethan Donal "Billy is a dabsexual" Billy "I have a raging erection" Dab with Jesus - Sadhbh Oh, Jesus is a cat - Ethan Let Sadhbh into the disco! - Everyone Why do they call them roofies if you're far more likely to fall on the floor - Ethan I might have a personal vendetta against windows - Donal Mmm, Nazis, yum - Aurora O boi, I sure do love putting sweat in my pocket - Billy I need that finger for later... don't break it - Billy Maaaan this is leeeethal - Fionn Don't you just love finding a student twitching at your feet? - Shauna Don't kick the corpse - Shauna No violent dabbing at each other! - Shauna Niall really excelled at dabbing - Sadhbh We accept murderers- Sadhbh PAULIE PINEAPPLE IS A CELEBRITY - Odhran ....isn't that a meme? - Sadhbh Embrace the poodle - Sofia "Is there a way to make the ukulele sound bad?" "Yes" "How?" "Billy" "Ahh" - Ethan and Daniel Emma "Ten out of ten" Zac "Would slap again" Oh, you have one of the music squares - Donal Billy comes in dressed as a chair - Sadhbh Sadhbh "Why are babies cute?" Billy "They're not" They're cute and edible - Sadhbh It's adorable in an ugly way - Zac Ryan Gosling is a baby goose, confirmed - Ethan That is a phenomenal surname - Shauna I am my own gender - Billy She's wearing the skin of another! - Shauna 'Write, Act, Perform' "Mershed Perterters" - Liadh, Taylor "I have a thing for Andrews" - Larisa "Mel Gibson plays himself in Mad Max. He's a very angry man." - Andrew "Wait - You're gay?' - Tara (To Taylor, as they held their rainbow umbrella after making jokes about how gay they are.) "STOP STEALING THE BRICKS FROM MY HOUSE! I SAW YOU!" - Lian "We're classmates." "No, we're divorcees." - Andrew and Aidan "Mel Gibson is in Australia. Mel Gibson's family is murdered. Mel Gibson is angry. Is that not the plot of Mad Max?" - Andrew "UNLIMITED POWAHHHHHHHH" - Aidan "Hurtling Turtles Meenage Shuttle" - Andrew "Friendzoned again. I'll just go and drink my mountain dew and doritos energy shake." - Andrew "Ooooh, she thick!" - Taylor "I thought the gay guys were cute, but then he was smelling his jumper and that was pretty creepy." - Ruairí '''General Interest' "GLORY TO JOHN!" Students Teenage Mutant Ninja Titties - Rebecca *Makes chicken noises* - Rebecca Chicken periods make the best cake - Louise Kinky seagull 2k16 - Rebecca + Iosaf Master gave Dobby cocks! - Thomas Pon pon pon is like lsd.mp4 - Rebecca Wake me up inside - Eimear Master wakes Dobby up inside - Thomas Hi ho hi ho from snow white makes me think of prostitues on weed - Rebecca My sexuality is on top. As long as I'm on top it doesn't matter what's underneath me. Man, woman, small animal - Jordan I don't care about humanity. Unless it's underneath me - Jordan Who do you have to blow to get these prices reduced - Iosaf (at gamestop) Have fun with Fiona - John RA; You too - Rebecca How many times do I have to say I don't like balls until people stop offering them to me? - Eimea Can I tickle your chin? - Eimear I always have fetishes for everything including John - Eimear I love Nooting - Louise Fergal is the embodiment of Donegal - Liadáin Because the universe exists - Liadáin Kinkshame me Pádraig - Eimear Let's all shift Colm - Eimear Prepare to get jacked off - Liam Don't bite the gift horse that feeds you - Oisín I despise you, in a kind way - Tomás And the uncertainty principle states...uh....penis - Liam Carbon is my fish - Tomás Come up to my room, Dylan, and we'll push it out - Darragh You're so stupid Paul- Peter "It's the call of the void" "It's the fucking scream of the void" -Molly and Paul Molly is okay in small quantities.... like cocaine -Tom Tom doesn't move fast for anything except Food, Women and Get Down Mr. President -Emmett I'm gay, we don't do drugs -Aidan it's fun because it's tight -Ruairi OH SHIT!!! -Ruairi (along with everyone else) That's a quote! -Rory *Ethan puts on a fedora* "HA EXPOSED!" - Lian * TAs/TIs/RAs In-Jokes Spontaneous! - Liadáin Too real... - Luan, Zac, Ethan, Andrew, Padraig, Aurora, Jacob Not Ethan - Daniel, Andrew Purple - Diarmuid + Alex It's good. - Billy + Luan You will buy all my nipples - Ellen No! Get out of my crotch! - Ellen Ok, just lick your vagina at me - Ellen Argh, your butt, it's it's wiNKING AT ME - Ellen Cos I just can't wait to be bloob - Ellen Ciara "The KKK is educational" Zac "Edu-k-k-k-tional" Go back to nature raspberry fruit! - Zac's notebook It's not cheating, it's teamwork! - Ciara, a massive cheater Once Donald Trump leaves the planet, the earth will realize it doesn't need to kill itself anymore - Padraig Women are dicks and men have none - Padraig God ripped Adam's dick off - Liam Liam "Why would you want to have sex with a sandwich?!" Aurora "Because they're moist...?" Johnny Depp murders the cast of Harry Potter, what's not to like? - El ~~Risk in Alan's room~~ Don't touch my Africa- Luan My favourite colour is Africa- Luan The blue mans Africa- Luan Don't fuck up my Asia- billy I'm gonna fuck you right in the Asia- ruari THIS IS WHOPPER- Luan Fuck this up- Luan to billy every turn My knowledge of history starts at 1444// what important event happened in 1444?// the game Europa Universalis IV starts- ruari and Alan I've always wanted to be a city-state- Alan Oh wow the blacks are really comin in there- Luan *sarcasm* I'm gonna do good- Alan You are the most subtly savage person I have ever met, Alan - Luan That's my Middle East rip'd- Luan I think I'll become a vegetarian. I'll wait for my anaemia to clear up first though. - Molly If you could go back in time and kill baby Hitler, would you? - Aoibheann Ye but not Stalin - Alice Session 2 Courses Behavioural Psychology A "What year is it again?" - Caoilfhlinn "Yes daddy" - Katie "Slenderman tentai" -Caoilfhinn & Katie "Boop the snoot" - Aoife "Open your mouth" - Katie "(talking about a video on youtube about 4 year olds' social skills) I ship Skyla and Jessica. Oh wait, they're four." - Caoilfhinn "(distressed shouting) You can't do that they're four" - Riley "You forgot the cum" - Caoilfhinn "(just having broken Caoilfhinn's sword) You have such a hard ass!" - Katie "It's too big, it won't fit" - Neil "Who is this person and why do they have shit in their mouth" - Caoilfhinn "That would be a great name for a band; The Severed Penises." - Katie "There's like 5 people in Tipperary, and at least two of them are sheep." - Riley "I think Koalas have like 8 vaginas" - Katie "What is with you and nugget porn?!" - Bláthnaid Robotics: "Alan perches better than any of you" - Jack Moore "Stand for the Russian national anthem, stand or you're a disgrace" - Jack Moore Popular Fiction: "But we want to be Soviet Russia more!" -David "Yay, I'm North Korea!" - Grace "Everything I say should be an inspirational quote." - Caleb "We should all be credited for not dying every day" - Rhys "It's worth it for good donuts" -Rhys and Ben's Moto/philosophy "You can't have a cold war without the other half" - Grace "COOKIESSSSSSS"-JJ "All da nukes"-Ben "The oils need hingeing"-Grace General Interest "I'm an optimistic nihilist; the meaning of life is death, but is that really such a bad thing?" - Emer Students TAs/TIs/RAs In-Jokes "There is the Ideal Chair" - Emer "Surrogacy squad 2k16"- Luke "You're on the right track." - Popular Fiction Class "But going in the wrong direction" - Popular Fiction Class